evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Aleksey Markov
Aleksey Markov'''https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hank-and-markov-backstories/23781/55 is a playable Hunter in Evolve. He is a well rounded Assault, able to provide reliable offense and a defensive to the team. Biography ''We all have dreams. Markov’s just happens to be dying in glorious battle. This explains his desire to go toe-to-toe with giant Monsters. But his deadly arsenal consisting of a lightning gun, and an impenetrable Shield means that dream may never come true – and that’s just fine with his fellow Hunters.''http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/assault/markov Markov was born on Mars, but renounced his hub citizenshiphttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6. He was once an orbital welder, as evidenced by his SALGE DSW-II suit. He used to have dreams, though, helping to found Sterling Colony with other SALGE welders. Unfortunately, Sterling Colony struck Bohrium, a valuable element in the world of Evolve. The various megacorps of the Arm, seeing this as an opportunity, hired mercenary forces to take over the colony, leaving the survivors scattered and fleeting. As a result, Markov hired himself out as a mercenary, vowing to never let a colony undergo anything like thathttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/evolve-timeline-lore-info-megathread/51220/4 . Weapons and Equipment Lightning Gun (40-MW Allied Orbital Model P18) The 40-MW Allied Orbital Model P18 "Zeus" is a modified industrial tool for SALGE welders such as Markov. It's been modified for planet taming by disabling its spectral analyzer, meaning that its targeting system will ensure that it will only hit anything that is not an ally. The Lightning Gun is a close range weapon that does a whopping 150 damage per second. It chains to multiple targets in close proximity to the primary target, making it an effective tool at eradicating hazardous pack hunting predators like Reavers or Trapjaws. * 150 damage per second * 7.5 second recharge (1 second to start charging) * 25 meter range * 18 degree lock-on angle * 28 degree sustain angle * 10 meter chain range * Requires 10% ammo to fire Assault Rifle (Volochyok-PV) The Volochyok-PV9 basic all-range Assault Rifle gives Markov a solid damage dealing option from mid to long range. * Clip size: 48 rounds * Damage per bullet: 21 * Rounds per minute: 480 * Reload time: 2.25 seconds * Minimum spread (stationary, zoomed): 1.1m * Maximum spread (in motion, unzoomed) 4m Arc Mines Arc Mines (Allodyne Micro GT) allow Markov to do big damage to monsters who step into them, defending areas and people with huge bursts. Each mine covers a radius of 10 meters and deals 600 damage (less if tripped at the edges) when tripped by the monster. They cannot be tripped by teammates, but they will knock back teammates in the area if detonated while they are in the radius. Like all deployables, 5 mines may be deployed at a time. Mine explosions can also serve to reveal the monster's position on the map. Mines have 25 HP and may be safely detonated by ranged abilities or the traversal portion of the Wraith's Warp Blast ability. Personal Shield The Personal Shield grants Markov a 1600 damage shield (doubling his HP) for 10 seconds before a 30 second cooldown. All members of the assault class are equipped with this ability. Bloch Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 12 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Personality Markov is thrilled by the glory of battle. He doesn't care if he is to die in an epic clash with a gang of monsters; he wishes to die with glory. In recent patches, Markov has softened on the concept of dying fighting the monsters and is one of the most optimistic of the band. He is very much a people person, eager to make friends and save colonists. Progression Tactics * Like all assaults, you want to be in the monster's face - ideally between it and your fellow hunters. * Your lightning gun doesn't reload. Rather it takes a few seconds to recharge. Empty the battery on the monster at close range, then either drop some Arc Mines or swap to your Rifle. After a few seconds, swap back and re-ignite the lightning. * The Lightning Gun is effective in clearing packs of wildlife. * Markov is the only assault with Mines, and you should use them. Drop them off at choke points on the map to damage monsters force to run through them, or lay them atop tactical vantage points for your medic and trapper to take shelter in. If the monster attacks them, the blast will take a very decent chunk out of the monster's defenses. * In order of damage dealing, Markov's mines do the most damage, and his Rifle does the least. However his rifle will do MORE damage than his Lightning gun if fired on weak spots caused by Valerie or Lazarus' sniper shots. Like all bullet based weapons, it does 2x damage to the head and half normal damage to limbs. Screenshots Markov.jpg Markov-midrange 610.jpg 11Markov.png|Markov Trivia * In the development, Markov was orginally going to be a woman called Nicola - a nod toward Nikola Tesla. * His "SALGE" suit is from his previous job as a Welder. ** SALGE stands for Safety And Low Gravity Environment suit. ** Abe created Markov's Jetpack: his previous one was unable to support his weight. Which isn't surprising, considering the Suit he packs and the fact that he has advanced cybernetic components. ** Caira's immediate response to hearing the word SALGE is "did you just tell me to fuck off in Martian?" * One of Markov's rarer quotes while using the Lightning gun is "From the heavens, to the ground!" which was also a quote used by Zeus in the popular MOBA, SMITE. * On Markov's locker in the dropship, the sticker on it says Markov, and etched into the paint underneath the sticker is "is a Wanker." It is assumed that this is Hyde's handiwork (the handwriting matches). * Markov is voiced by '''Dimitri Diatchenko * Markov respects Val as a soldier. Initially, he is in disbelief that Val would be a, "spy." When she confirms that she is part of CIG9, he is shocked, yet chooses to place his trust in her. He particularly likes it when she bosses him around - affirming that it is a Russian quality in her. * Markov was the first Assault class designed once unique character gear was decided upon. * He has a tattoo on the back of his head of a coffin with a skull marker and the number 2320 surrounded by rose thorns - likely a reference to Sterling Colony. Relationships with other Hunters * Jack: Markov is one of the only Hunters that seems to respect Jack as a person. This wasn't the case earlier, as Markov thought that a teenager had no place hunting the Monsters. However, after seeing Jack's prowess in fighting the Monsters, Markov changed his mind. He and Jack are now on first-name terms. * Valerie "Val" Wolski: Markov respects Val as a soldier. Initially, he is in disbelief that Val would be a "spy." When she confirms that she is part of CIG9, he is shocked, yet chooses to place his trust in her. He particularly likes it when she bosses him around - affirming that it is a Russian quality in her. Val sometimes jokingly makes flirtatious comments to Markov's statements, though he is relatively oblivious to the overall joke. * Griffin Hallsey: Markov believes Griffin is old and has a face that looks like a ball sack. References Category:Assault Class